


Red Snowing ficlets

by onlysmallwings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected ficlets of Ruby/Snow/Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lights Out

David hates that the power’s out ( and that he doesn't have much wood for a fire), but he’s happy that Ruby is stuck with them for a while. He’s sure Leroy and his brothers will get the lights back on by morning, and it’s nice to see Mary Margaret and Ruby by candlelight for a change.

Candlelight reminds him of Back Home anyway. Tonight, with Ruby and Mary Margaret lighting an entire box of candles, David’s reminded of late nights in their rooms at the castle. With less sneaking Red out in the morning and more laughter and kissing this time.

"Oh come on!" Mary Margaret wails suddenly, startling him into paying attention to what she’s saying. "We were cursed!"  
Ruby’s laughing so hard she can barely get her words out. "But Whale!"  
David rolls his eyes and drops into the chair opposite them. "He asked me if the nuns could date," he points out. "Not even a day after the curse broke. I’d call him a dog, but that’s an offense to Pongo."  
Mary Margaret buries her face in her hands while Ruby melts into the couch, laughing her face off.


	2. Call Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended for kink bingo's mini bingo challenge, the rest of the bingo never came together.

He sees Ruby before his wife does and stands to wave her across the lobby.  
“David?” Ruby asks, taking the chair across from their couch. “And Mary Margaret?”  
“And you’re Ruby.” Mary Margaret nods, smiling a little awkwardly. “So, what now?”  
Ruby’s grin is more than a little dirty when she replies. “Now? I make a phone call and then we go up to your room and get a little more comfortable.”

Mary Margaret follows Ruby to the door several hours later to claim one last kiss.  
“Good night, Mrs. Nolan?”  
“Great night,” Mary Margaret agrees. “Worth every penny.”


	3. Stay

Stay. Just stay here. In bed. With us. 

No reason to get up, after all. Nothing to do today but sleep and laugh and kiss for hours. 

You and she look so pretty together. Even when you’re laughing at me; especially when you’re laughing at me. Because there’s love in your eyes and in your smile and you slide your arms around my waist and hold me and reassure us both that you love me, even though I already know. I can’t not know how much you love me. And her. And how we love you. More than we love each other, maybe. 

It’s not True Love, it’s Our Choice. The choice we make every day; easy to choose, even when it’s hard.

So stay. Please. We don’t have forever. We have now. Today. Take it. 

Don’t get out of bed this morning. Stay wrapped around my wife. Keep your face hidden between the pillow and her shoulder. Let me bring you coffee and toast and eggs and fruit. 

Let me wake you both with the old game of not telling you two apart. Her hair is shorter now and yours has streaks and you’ve never looked like sisters. But I love when you wake with laughter. 

I’d give you all the sweetness in the world, if only you stay.


End file.
